How To Properly Enjoy Gamefaqs
}} There was a topic on gamefaqs with this exact title. A user was trying to be serious but then people started posting rules that should happen, and frankly the majority of these are better than the original poster's post. It is still being updated and will likely not have the final set until the aforementioned topic reaches 500 posts. # Don't visit it in the first place # If you must visit it, make sure you're wearing a condom. # s*** post like hell # Make fun of Squ and Ohmygosh_Josh constantly # Remind CheerUpCrewCut Lucas is from Megalovania # off # add noodles # Ignore CheerUpCrewcut and remind him consistently that Lucas is from Megalovania. # Whack Josh with a lamp # Main Kenshi # EAT MY BUBBLES # Consisteintly ping friends you make on here (ex.: @Knuxdontchuckle @Ohmygosh_Josh @Squ ) # Listen to senokpersonnel's cover of Megalovania # Sometimes poodles skadoodle # # Please don't make a fight club joke # # The maximum amount of rules is 30 # Rule 19: This forum is only for discussion about Smash Ultimate, any other smash game discussion is OFF TOPIC and shouldn't be posted. (Yeah this poster wasn't paying attention) # Rule 19 is dumb and bad # Throw tomatoes at senokpersonnel whenever you see him # Rule 18 is to be ignored # GudNamesRTaken says hi # Lucas from Molavanegia # Do not turn around # Do not make a sound # It is there # It's him # Geno from Earthbound # Stay up past 12am in Gamefaqs # HAHAH I BROKE RULE 18 SUCKAHS # GudnamesRTaken specifically is not allowed to break the rules. # I was trying to avoid the next one # We don't exist, therefore the rule doesn't apply here. Also Rule 34: Rule 32 is to be disregarded at all times # Lucas from Megalovania # As of this point all prior rules are abolished. # Rule 36 is abolished and all other rules except 18, 19, and 32 still stand # At least one person will be mad at GudnamesRTaken a day. 38.32: There are no rules # Everybody loves me # Apparently, I don't exist # Keep up with memes and make your own memes # Encourage Squ to copypasta # King Dedede is perfect 43.2: Eat kosher salamis # Lucina >>> King Dedede # Remember that I didn't actually make Lucas from Megalovania up for crewcut but it became his meme anyway # King Dedede sucks my farts every day dude (yeah...no need to finish this rule its just stupid) # Ignore rule 46 # Lucina is still much better than King Dedede # Call Squ Squidward # Halfway to 100 suckahs # @Ohmygosh_Josh # Only refer to ShockingKnock as Sans Undertale # I was gone for like an hour what the fresh # Potato # Rule 55: If it exists do this: https://imgtc.com/i/lxUxDB2.gif # Rule 56: Rule 56: Rule 56: Rule 56: Rule 56: Rule 56: Rule 56: (x 100+ more times) # We are all pretty ladiez here # Always have this image on hand: https://imgtc.com/i/sHBcHNI.png 191. Unbclock Garglemon 59. You must respond to every fake leak with either the following video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prw2B_03IzY or by saying "Okay, I believe you." 60. You can also respond fake leaks with: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bA5mBcHX6NY will finish updating the rest in a while